


It is Christmas Time

by Djibril88



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Christmas Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Snow, Song - Freeform, alternative universe
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-03 02:10:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2834327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djibril88/pseuds/Djibril88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raccolta di OS natalizie dedicate a diverse coppie.<br/>1. Jean x Marco - 2. Erwin x Levi - 3. Erwin x Hanji - 4. Levi/Isabel/Farlan</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jean x Marco - All I Want For Christmas Is You

**All I Want For Christmas Is You**

Avvertimenti: Ateo!Jean, Modern AU, accenni Ereri.

Il giorno dell’Immacolata Concezione, per ogni credente, era sempre stato il giorno in cui si addobbava la casa con ghirlande, lucine varie e ogni genere di decorazione natalizia che indicasse che “il Natale stava arrivando”. In quel giorno sembrava che il morale della gente si risollevasse e che la decorazione della casa unisse ancora di più le famiglie. I bambini urlavano felici, giocando e correndo per la casa, mentre i familiari si occupavano dell’albero; quando finivano, poi, sceglievano uno dei bambini per mettere la stella sulla punta, issandolo sulle spalle per arrivare fino a quel punto.

Jean ricordava così l’arrivo del Natale in casa sua, insieme al profumo dei biscotti allo zenzero e alle chiacchiere dei parenti che, allegri, aiutavano sua madre in quella giornata. Con il lento scorrere del tempo, il Natale era diventato sempre meno interessante per lui; prima era arrivata la delusione di un bambino che scopre che Babbo Natale non esisteva, poi l’inesorabile assenza di interessa in quel periodo dell’anno mano a mano che cresceva. A ventidue anni, lavorando come assistente alla clientela in un negozio, era arrivato quasi ad odiare il Natale e le canzoni che venivano ripetute quotidianamente attraverso gli altoparlanti. Se non fosse stato per Marco, per quell’incontro fortuito avvenuto quasi un anno prima, forse avrebbe odiato il Natale come il protagonista di “Il Canto di Natale” di Dickens.

«Mi passi la ghirlanda dorata?» domandò Marco, riportando alla realtà Jean.

Erano a casa di Marco a decorare l’albero e la casa come tradizione; Jean era praticamente stato trascinato in quella tradizione a cui nemmeno credeva più. Ma come avrebbe mai potuto dire di no al sorriso di Marco e al suo sguardo speranzoso? I suoi occhi brillavano di luce propria quando Jean gli aveva detto che avrebbe preso parte a quella tradizione. Lo faceva per farlo felice, sì, ma vederlo così preso dal suo lavoro lo riempiva di gioia.

Gli passò quello che gli veniva chiesto, avvicinandosi più al ragazzo fino ad avere le labbra un po’ appoggiate al suo orecchio. Marco era poco più alto di lui, ma non ci faceva troppo caso, anche perché non doveva alzarsi in punta di piedi come succedeva per Levi, il fidanzato del suo amico/nemico Eren.

«Eccola!» mormorò prima di scoccargli un leggero bacio appena dietro l’orecchio, scatenando una piccola risata del suo fidanzato.

«Sei particolarmente affettuoso, oggi.» disse il ragazzo con le lentiggini che coloravano il volto un po’ chiaro, mentre sistemava la ghirlanda con attenzione come ultimo addobbo di quell’albero dal colore bianco. Avevano usato principalmente il rosso per le decorazioni, ma quel tocco dorato non spariva nel pallore dell’albero; anzi, risaltava ancora di più grazie alle decorazioni rosse.

«Ti dà fastidio?» domandò con un mezzo sorriso, allontanandosi un po’ da Marco per permettergli di prendere la stella rossa da mettere sulla punta.

Marco scosse la testa. «È solo una piacevole novità. Sei sempre così, nel periodo natalizio?» domandò a sua volta, guardandolo negli occhi con il solito sorriso prima di spostare lo sguardo verso la punta.

Jean si avvicinò nuovamente a lui, questa volta prendendolo in braccio per diminuire la distanza con la punta dell’albero. Il gesto colse di sorpresa Marco che si lasciò sfuggire un piccolo gridolino di sorpresa, abbassando poi lo sguardo verso Jean che indossava un ghigno divertito sul volto. «Non devi mettere la stella? A casa mia, è usanza fare così.» disse una mezza verità che venne subito scoperta dall’altro, che si limitò ad arrossire e a tendersi un po’ per posizionare la stella.

«Non hai risposto alla mia domanda, Jean.» gli fece notare con calma, lo sguardo ancora concentrato sulla stella.

«Solo con te.» rispose piano, deviando lo sguardo verso la stella e poi sull’albero per non incontrare lo sguardo di Marco. Un leggero rossore gli imporporava le guance e questo strappò un sorriso più dolce al ragazzo dai capelli neri.

«Ne sono lusingato.» rispose con voce bassa e roca, mentre appoggiava le mani sulle spalle di Jean. Le gambe si strinsero un po’ più forte intorno al suo bacino per rimanere ancora in braccio a lui. «Non ho ancora preso il tuo regalo. Cosa ti piacerebbe avere?» domandò piano, guardandolo dall’alto della sua posizione.

«Ecco, sarà una cosa un po’ melensa, ma…» Jean si bloccò un attimo, guardando di lato prima di tornare ad incrociare lo sguardo di Marco. «…Mi basti tu! Sei tutto ciò che desidero.» gli disse con voce stranamente dolce. Non c’era più il Jean sarcastico, che sbatteva in faccia tutte le verità scomode a chiunque. C’era semplicemente il suo fidanzato, completamente impacciato nel parlare di sentimenti anche con lui.

«Basta anche a me.» mormorò Marco, chinandosi un po’ verso Jean per scambiare con lui un bacio lento e dolce vicino all’albero di Natale che avevano addobbato assieme.

Per Jean non c’era più motivo di odiare il Natale: finché ci fosse stato Marco al suo fianco, il Natale tornava ad avere la stessa magia che percepiva quando era solo un bambino.


	2. Erwin x Levi - Happy Xmas (War is Over)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erwin x Levi  
> Avvertimenti: fluff. Levi potrebbe essere un po’ OOC, siete avvisati. What if. Guerra contro i titani conclusa. Presenza delle festività cattoliche.

**Happy Xmas (War Is Over)**

La neve cadeva lenta ed implacabile, obbligando la Legione esplorativa a bloccare e posticipare la partenza della nuova spedizione di qualche giorno. L’inverno era arrivato portando con sé un gelo che nessuno aveva mai percepito prima di quel giorno. Forse era a causa delle mura ormai abbattute che lasciavano passare i venti esterni sulla città, rendendola gelida.

Solo i bambini sembravano seriamente divertirsi in tutto quello, causando piccoli infarti alle madri o alle nonne ogni volta che scivolavano a terra. Anche i più giovani membri della Legione esplorativa sembravano divertirsi, assaporando una delle poche nevicate che avevano visto in vita loro.

Gli schiamazzi si sentivano per tutto il quartier generale, arrivando addirittura all’ufficio del Comandante.

Davanti alla finestra, il caporale Levi osservava la scena con la solita espressione serie e un po’ corrucciata, muovendo le labbra in un silenzioso “troppo rumorosi”. Già pensava ai corridoi pieni di impronte bagnate che quei ragazzini avrebbero lasciato nel rientrare nel QG.

«Chissà quanto sporco si porteranno dietro.»

La voce di Erwin era ironica e divertita, oltre ad essere in grado di riportare alla realtà il caporale che si voltò verso il suo comandante con uno sguardo infastidito. «Stavi pensando questo, vero?» domanda il comandante con una risata calda, mentre si avvicina alla finestra per guardare i sottoposti che si divertono. Da quando la guerra era finita, tutti sembravano più allegri e più rilassati.

«Ormai sono un libro aperto per te, no?» rispose scettico, guardandolo da più vicino ora che si è sistemato vicino alla finestra insieme a lui. «Sai che mi dà fastidio quando ti infiltri nei miei pensieri.»

«Oh? Mi infiltro nei tuoi pensieri?» domandò Erwin improvvisamente attento, lo sguardo intenso improvvisamente incatenato con quello di Levi. «Vediamo…» mormorò con voce pensierosa senza smettere di guardare il più basso, il quale si trova a muoversi a disagio nella posizione in qui si trova sotto quello sguardo scrutatore.

«Probabilmente, ora, stai già pensando che dovrei baciarti, invece di guardare i nostri sottoposti che si divertono nella neve.» disse dopo un po’, con voce sicura ed un sorriso divertito in attesa della reazione di Levi.

Quello che Erwin sperava, non tardò ad arrivare: un lieve rossore andò a colorare le guance pallide del caporale che, per tutta risposta, indossò una maschera irritata facendo istintivamente un passo indietro. «Che ti salta in mente? Ti sembra questo quello che sto pensando?» domandò stizzito ed indignato. In realtà, ci stava pensando in quel momento, ma non voleva dare davvero l’impressione di volerlo davvero. Come sempre.

La risata calda di Erwin riempì l’ampio ufficio, facendo irritare ancora di più (e sul serio) Levi che incrocia le braccia al petto scoccandogli un’occhiata realmente infastidita. «Lo trovi così divertente?» sbottò in risposta alla risata, che sembrò diventare ancora più profonda e più lunga.

«Perdonami, Levi, ma quel rossore dice il contrario rispetto alla tua irritazione.» rispose, tendendo la mano verso la sua guancia che sfiorò semplicemente con la punta delle dita poco prima che Levi si ritirasse di scatto.

«È rabbia!» sbottò ancora una volta, scansando la mano ancora tesa per allontanarsi. Gli voltò le spalle, camminando verso il divano davanti alla scrivania. Senza farsi vedere da Levi, o meglio, cercando di essere più veloce di Levi, Erwin si avvicina a lui avvolgendogli il corpo con l’unico braccio.

«Per te!» mormorò piano, stringendo un pacchetto marrone. Non era fatto bene e si capiva fin da subito che Erwin aveva tentato di impacchettare l’oggetto al suo interno senza l’aiuto di nessuno. Qualsiasi fosse l’oggetto al suo interno, il suo valore sarebbe stato uguale a quello di un prezioso gioiello perché il Comandante aveva dato tutto sé stesso per quello.

«Per quale motivo?» domandò Levi, cercando di sembrare indifferente quando ormai la sua solita indifferenza era stata sostituita da un sorriso addolcito.

«Prima aprilo!» gli rispose il più alto, continuando a tenerlo stretto in quell’abbraccio per non lasciarlo allontanare.

Rassegnato al contatto fisico con il suo superiore, Levi iniziò a scartare quel pacchetto fatto male fino a liberare l’oggetto che vi era nascosto: una sciarpa in lana, bianca e morbida, ma soprattutto molto calda.

«Erwin…»

Il Comandante prese l’indumento e glielo avvolse al meglio intorno al collo, prima di farlo avvicinare nuovamente a sé facendolo girare verso di lui.

«Buon compleanno e Buon Natale, Levi.» disse con un sorriso sempre più ampio, mentre osservava gli occhi di Levi farsi più luminosi grazie a tante emozioni che provava.

«Mpf… Grazie… » mormorò cercando di indossare la solita espressione indifferente, ma con scarso successo. Un sorriso si era ormai fatto largo sulle sue labbra fini, mentre guardare il più alto direttamente negli occhi. «Bisogna dirti tutto, eh?» disse ad un certo punto, scatenando la confusione e la sorpresa sul volto di Erwin prima di essere obbligato ad abbassarsi al livello di Levi. «Ti sei infiltrato nei miei pensieri; hai scoperto cosa voglio… » mormorò ad passo delle sue labbra, fermandosi un attimo per leccargli il labbro inferiore con la punta della lingua. «…Ed ora devo pure dirti cosa devi fare?» domandò retorico scatenando un'altra risata da parte di Erwin che venne bloccata dal bacio che Levi stava iniziando.

Forse Erwin era davvero in grado percepire quello che desiderava veramente; o forse si divertiva a prenderlo in giro per vedere la sua maschera creparsi e crollare con facilità. Qualsiasi cosa fosse, Levi odiava quando Erwin lo obbligava a prendere l’iniziativa come in quel momento; lui, che con i sentimenti non sapeva mai cosa fare.


	3. Joy To The World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EruHan

Avvertimenti: pre-caduta del Wall Maria e prima di ACWNR.

**Joy To The World**

Il periodo di Natale era arrivato come sempre, rallegrando un po’ l’animo delle persone all’interno delle mura. Nonostante il pericolo all’estero, sembrava quasi che quel che restava dell’umanità riuscisse a risollevarsi per festeggiare quel periodo.

Il fuoco scoppiettava allegro nel camino, riscaldando l’ambiente, liberandolo dal freddo e dall’umidità. 

«Erwin, sei ancora qui?»

Una figura si avvicinò al cerchio di luce creato dal fuoco, mostrandosi come Hanji. Non che fosse difficile riconoscerla, ma Erwin era piuttosto pensieroso in quel momento e avrebbe fatto fatica a riconoscere chiunque.

«Anche tu.» le rispose l’uomo, tornando a sedersi in modo più comodo sulla poltrona sopra la quale era seduto. Si passò una mano fra i capelli, scompigliando la pettinatura sempre ordinata.

«Sono venuta a controllare che stessi bene. Tendi ad isolarti alla fine di ogni spedizione.» ribatté la donna, andando a sedersi nella poltrona vicina alla sua. Il calore iniziò a scaldarle il volto freddo a causa del vento che soffiava all’esterno del QG.

«Sto bene, non ti preoccupare.» disse con un sorriso rassicurante sulle labbra. Gli occhi azzurri rimasero pensierosi e lontani al punto da smentire le parole appena dette e da smorzare il sorriso.

Hanji si lasciò andare ad un sospiro quasi esasperato, alzando gli occhi al cielo. Non dovrebbe essere esasperata dal comportamento di Erwin visto che, fra tutti, era la prima delle preoccupazioni del Capo Squadra. Sempre in prima linea, sempre pronta a sterminare i giganti, sempre pronta a sacrificare tutto “per la gloria dell’umanità”.

Si alzò piano, senza farsi notare troppo dal biondo che aveva puntato lo sguardo sul fuoco. Il rumore di stoffa che si muoveva e il cigolio delle molle del divano furono contro di lei e attirarono l’attenzione di Erwin. Hanji si avvicinò comunque, sorridendogli nel modo più dolce possibile, prima di sedersi sulle gambe del biondo.

«Lo so che sono la prima a farti preoccupare. Ah, non dire che non è vero…» lo bloccò subito, appena lo vide aprire la bocca per ribattere, dedicandogli un ghigno quasi divertito. «So che è così. E vorrei dirti che non lo farò più, ma sai anche tu che alla prossima spedizione sarà tutto come prima.»

«Lo so.» rispose Erwin, stringendole la vita con le braccia mentre la fece avvicinare ancora di più a sé. Hanji si accomodò fra le sue braccia, arrivando ad appoggiare la testa sulla sua spalla.

«E so anche che ti stai incolpando di ogni singola morte perché la tua strategia non ha funzionato.» continuò la donna come se Erwin non avesse parlato. Gli accarezzava il braccio, lentamente, in un gesto che doveva essere confortante e dolce. Sentì i muscoli di Erwin tendersi e poi rilassarsi, soprattutto quando aggiunge alle carezze dei baci leggeri contro al suo collo, così vicino e così invitante al suo volto. «Per una volta, dovresti cercare di non incolparti troppo.»

«Questa è questa la tua strategia per farmi smettere di incolparmi?» domandò con voce bassa, controllata, anche se la stretta più forte intorno alla vita della donna diceva chiaramente che Erwin era ben poco controllato al momento.

«Sì. Sta funzionando.»

Un affermazione perché è chiaro ormai che Erwin si stia godendo quei baci leggerli che dal collo si stanno spostando lentamente verso la mandibola, dove Hanji iniziò a mordicchiare leggermente. «Ti è cresciuta la barba.» mormorò piano, percependo una sensazione pungente sulle labbra a contatto con il volto di Erwin. Non ci fece troppo caso, però, continuando a procedere verso le labbra dell’uomo. «Mi piace.» mormorò piano, frenandosi dal baciarlo subito.

«Pensavo il contrario.» mormorò piando il biondo, lasciando Hanji alle sue azioni che lo stavano facendo rilassare. E stavano anche annullando qualsiasi pensiero che non fosse lei; lei e le sue labbra che lo tentavano sempre di più.

«Potrei andare a cercare Mike.» disse scherzosamente lei. Erwin la guardò improvvisamente serio, mentre annullava sempre di più la distanza fra di loro.

«Devo sapere qualcosa, Hanji?»

«No, Erwin. La barba mi piace solo su di te.» disse con una risata, divertita dalla reazione di Erwin e dalla sua improvvisa gelosia. Le piaceva sempre far ingelosire Erwin.

«Almeno a Natale, vorrei non essere geloso.» mormorò ancora sfiorandole appena le labbra.

«Buon Natale!» rispose lei con un'altra risata, prima di bloccare ogni risposta di Erwin con quel bacio che stava chiedendo con lo sguardo da quando era entrata nella saletta comune. Un bacio lento, pieno di sentimenti e colmo del bisogno che l’uno aveva dell’altra.

«È meglio se andiamo da qualche altra parte.» sussurrò Erwin contro alle sue labbra, ricevendo un cenno di assenso di Hanji prima che si alzasse per precederlo fuori dalla stanza.

Guardando fuori dalla finestra, mentre spegneva il fuoco, Erwin si accorse che stava nevicando. Almeno quella sera, lui ed Hanji non avrebbero sofferto troppo il freddo.


	4. Levi / Isabel / Farlan - Happy Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi / Isabel / Farlan

Avvertmenti: pre-ACWNR; non è un triangolo e nemmeno un threesome.

**Happy Birthday**

Non esisteva il Natale nella città sotterranea; il 25 dicembre non era altro che un giorno qualunque, durante il quale le normali attività, legali e non, andavano avanti senza interruzioni. Gli abitanti della città sotterranea rischiavano, come ogni giorno, di patire la fame; non esisteva alcun buon sammaritano pronto a condividere il proprio pranzo con qualche mendicante. Niente era diverso, tranne in una piccola casa composta da un paio di stanze ed un’area giorno.

«Buon Compleanno, fratellone.»

La voce squillante di Isabel si sentiva anche all’esterno della casa, attirando qualche sguardo e qualche sorriso divertito. A lei, però, non importava nulla: era il compleanno di Levi.

«Isabel, stai urlando troppo.» le disse Farlan, guardandola con un sorriso divertito mentre osservava la ragazza sprizzante di gioia mentre dava ad un Levi leggermente irritata il regalo che lei e Farlan gli avevano preso.

«Una cosa totalmente inutile.» disse il festeggiato, nascondendo un piccolo sorriso all’allegria contagiosa di Isabel. Farlan sorrideva apertamente, ridendo e prendendo in giro la più piccola del gruppo per il pacchetto che avvolgeva il regalo. Era fatto male, con della semplice carta usata per avvolgere il pane, e legato con dello spago sfilacciato. _Almeno è pulito_ , pensò Levi mentre osservava i coinquilini battibeccare allegramente.

«Non è inutile festeggiare il tuo compleanno, Levi.» disse Farlan, alla fine, decidendo di lasciare le frecciatine sul pacco di Isabel per un futuro prossimo. «Significa che sei ancora più vecchio. Guarda, si vedono già alcune rughe intorno agli occhi.» disse ironicamente, punzecchiando l’angolo dell’occhio di Levi quando si fu avvicinato.

«Anche tu non scherzi, Farlan.» rispose alla frecciatina con un ghigno divertito, mentre Isabel si avvicinava ad entrambi per tirare un calcio sullo stinco di Farlan. «Il fratellone non ha le rughe.»

Levi alzò gli occhi al cielo, mentre Farlan ed Isabel riprendevano a punzecchiarsi senza fare troppo caso a ciò che li circondava. Non cercò nemmeno di farli calmare, mentre occhieggiava il pacchetto sul tavolo. Era stretto e lungo, probabilmente chiuso in una scatola oltre che in quel pacchetto fatto male; la curiosità si fece largo in lui, mentre cercava di capire cosa ci fosse lì dentro.

«Puoi aprirlo. Non ti mangia mica.»

Isabel e Farla lo stavano guardando con un sorriso incoraggiante, sempre più largo mentre osservavano la curiosità illuminare gli occhi di Levi. Sebbene il suo volto rimanesse inespressivo per il 90% delle volte, i suoi occhi mostravano sempre quello che provava, brillando in sfumature diverse a seconda dell’emozione che lo dominava.

«Spero che sia utile, almeno.» disse falsamente infastidito. Quel mezzo sorriso sulle labbra diceva il contrario. Anche se non voleva darlo a vedere, era contento di quella pausa da quella realtà dura ed infelice. Festeggiare qualcosa, anche solamente il suo compleanno, era un modo piacevole per staccarsi da tutto il resto. In quel momento la loro casa sembrava più luminosa, quasi splendesse il sole sulla città sotterranea.

Levi scartò lentamente il pacchetto, facendo attenzione a non far cadere pezzetti di carta in giro. Non aveva voglia di pulire il giorno del suo compleanno. Quando tolse tutta la carta, trovò una scatola di velluto un po’ consunto che aprì subito: all’interno c’era un coltello dalla lama stretta e dall’impugnatura in pelle, affilato e così pulito da potercisi specchiare nella lama.

«Il tuo lo hai perso per causa mia, quindi mi sembrava il minimo trovarne uno nuovo.» mormorò Isabel, guardandosi le punte dei piedi. Almeno finché Levi non si avvicinò a lei per accarezzare i capelli in un gesto affettuoso che glieli scompigliò tutti.

«Grazie!» disse con un sorriso più aperto del precedente, mentre metteva il nuovo coltello nel fodero che aveva attaccato alla cintura. «E per oggi non vi chiederò come abbiate fatto a procurarvi un coltello così bello.» disse mentre tornava a sedersi al suo posto.

«Cantando!» rispose subito Isabel, facendo bloccare sia Farlan che Levi. Entrambi si voltarono a guardarla, bianchi in volto perché sapevano benissimo cosa voleva fare la rossa. «Così!» aggiunse prima di prendere un lungo respiro per iniziare a cantare.

«NO!»

Farlan e Levi si mossero in fretta, lanciandosi su Isabel per tapparle la bocca con la mano.

«Oggi puoi mangiare tutto quello che vuoi, basta che non canti.» disse Farlan, lasciando andare la mano davanti alla bocca lentamente.

«Va bene. Dopo tutto oggi è anche Natale. Dobbiamo festeggiare anche questo, no?» disse con un sorriso allegro e vittorioso. Si erano fatti mettere nel sacco come due stupidi; ma la paura che iniziasse a cantare li aveva fatti agire prima di bloccarsi.

«Questa sarà una lunghissima giornata.» si lasciò sfuggire in un sospiro Levi, mentre prendevano i mantelli per andare a prendere quello che Isabel avrebbe voluto mangiare.


	5. Levi x Eren -  Carol of the bells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi x Eren

Avvertimenti: 5 anni dopo l’inizio del manga. La guerra contro i giganti è finita. Tutti i personaggi menzionati sono maggiorenni. Angst (poco poco). POV Levi

**Carol of the Bells**

****

 

_Voglio avere dei ricordi felici, fino all’ultimo istante._

Una frase che rimbombava continuamente nella sua mente, che non accennava a sparire e a dissolversi insieme a tanti altri ricordi passati. Come poteva, una frase così semplice, essere più importante di altre frasi e rimanere impressa a fuoco nei suoi ricordi? Nella sua vita tante altre persone avevano vissuto fino all’ultimo per avere anche ricordi felici, sapendo che la propria vita sarebbe potuta finire durante una spedizione. Per lui, per Eren, la situazione era diversa. Sentiva, o forse lo sapeva già, quando sarebbe arrivato quel momento e quindi aveva iniziato a costruire ricordi felici uno dopo l’altro, includendo ogni persona che faceva parte della Legione Esplorativa. Eren aveva trascinato anche lui, in questi ricordi felici; ad un certo punto, era diventato il soggetto principale di questi ricordi, come se fosse diventato la musa di un artista che non faceva altro che dipingerlo.

Era passato ormai un anno dall’ultimo ricordo costruito insieme, ma per Levi sembrava ieri.

 

~~~

 

_Nevica quel giorno, esattamente due mesi dopo la fine della guerra. La popolazione mondiale era in festa; alla fine di quell’anno, le mura sarebbero state abbattute e l’umanità avrebbe finalmente potuto definirsi libera. Ma con questa gioia era arrivata anche la dura realtà per Levi e la sua squadra. Nonostante Hanji ed Erwin avessero fatto di tutto per cambiare il corso degli eventi, il tribunale militare aveva ritenuto Eren Jaeger un pericolo per l’umanità. Anche se aveva perso le sue abilità di shifter, anche se il suo corpo era uscito da quella guerra più debilitato di quanto si erano immaginati. Questo non era importante per il nuovo governo: il sacrificio di Eren Jaeger era necessario per l’inizio di una nuova era priva della paura dei giganti._

_«Caporale, sta nevicando!»_

_La voce squillante e allegra di Eren gli arrivò chiara e forte anche dall’altra parte del campo di addestramento che si stava lentamente imbiancando. Sette giorni; una settimana ancora e tutto sarebbe finito. Ma come faceva quel ragazzino ormai adulto a mantenere vivo quel sorriso, quando ormai mancava poco alla fine._

_«Lo vedo, moccioso.» gli rispose, mentre faceva un cenno ad Hanji ed Erwin per raggiungere Eren. Ogni volta che ne aveva l’occasione lo raggiungeva per passare del tempo con lui. Il tempo che rimaneva. «Ti ho già detto che non c’è più bisogno di chiamarmi caporale. Da un anno, ormai…» gli disse con tono esasperato, scatenando la risata allegra di Eren. Almeno davanti ad Hanji ed Erwin gli permetteva di mettere da parte le formalità, a meno che non fosse un incontro ufficiale._

_«E da un anno ti chiedo di non chiamarmi “moccioso”. Ormai sono un adulto.» disse tirando fuori il petto per atteggiarsi come qualcuno di importante proprio per la sua età. Pochi istanti dopo, però, era piegato in due dal ridere davanti a lui._

_«Poi non devo chiamarti moccioso, eh?»_

_Sorrideva anche lui, mentre osservare il suo ragazzino con le lacrime agli occhi per le risate. Gli prese il volto fra le mani e gli sfiorò leggermente le labbra, anche se voleva dire alzarsi in punta di piedi per arrivarci. In quei quattro anni era cresciuto di almeno altri dieci centimetri, facendogli digrignare i degni ogni volta che ci pensava: perché doveva essere così tanto alto? Soprattutto, perché più di lui?_

_«Stai ancora pensando che sono diventato troppo alto.» gli disse Eren contro alle labbra, sorridendogli divertito. «Ti si forma sempre quella ruga, quando pensi intensamente a qualcosa di spiacevole.»_

_«Stupido!» sibilò prima di mordergli il labbro inferiore. Subito dopo venne stretto in un abbraccio stritolatore con il volto affondato nel petto del minore. Dopo tutto, non era così male avere per fidanzato un ragazzino più alto di lui. «Andiamo dentro. Sta cominciando a fare troppo freddo.» mormorò rassegnato, mentre Eren scioglieva l’abbraccio per stringergli la mano ed avviarsi con lui verso la stanza del caporale. Una comunicazione silenziosa fra di loro che faceva capire loro dove e quando andare._

_«Posso rimanere con te, stasera? È anche il tuo compleanno.» gli disse Eren mentre si toglieva gli stivali appena dentro alla stanza di Levi._

_«Chi te lo ha detto?» domandò di scatto, voltandosi a guardarlo e abbandonando per un attimo le cinghie che stava slacciando._

_«Hanji.» rispose semplicemente, incrociando le braccia al petto. «E prima che chieda come faccia a saperlo, ha detto di dirti che è stata Isabel a dirglielo.» lo guardò per un attimo pensieroso, con la testa inclinata di lato. «Chi è Isabel?»_

_Con un sospiro esasperato, si andò a sedere sul bordo del letto. Peccato che Isabel non ci fosse più da anni ormai, o le avrebbe sicuramente fatto una ramanzina per aver detto proprio ad Hanji del giorno del suo compleanno. Ora comprendeva tutti quei regali ricevuti dalla donna negli ultimi anni._

_«È una persona che faceva parte del periodo prima della Legione.» iniziò piano, facendogli cenno di avvicinarsi e sedersi di fianco a lui. «Lei e Farlan erano i miei migliori amici. Beh, lei era più una sorellina minore, ma era una persona importante. Entrarono nella Legione insieme a me e morirono nella nostra prima spedizione fuori dalle mura.»_

_Eren aprì la bocca per parlare, per dire qualcosa, ma lo bloccò sul nascere con un gesto imperioso della mano. «Non ho mai festeggiato il mio compleanno. Nemmeno con loro, tranne quando Isabel ha voluto regalarmi un pugnale. Ma era stata capace di rigirarsi la situazione a proprio favore e a trasformare il compleanno in un pranzo di Natale.» scusse la testa, lasciandosi sfuggire un sorriso triste._

_Rimasero in silenzio per qualche minuto, Levi perso nei suoi pensieri ed Eren pieno di senso di colpa per aver riportato alla mente un ricordo del genere nella mente del caporale._

_«Levi…»_

_Eren lo abbracciò, delicato e dolce come se stringesse una bambola di cristallo, prima di farsi cadere sul letto insieme a Levi._

_«…facciamo qualcosa. Qualsiasi cosa tu voglia. Se non vuoi farlo perché è il tuo compleanno, fallo perché è Natale.»_

_«Piuttosto facciamo qualcosa che vuoi tu, Eren.» ribatté il maggiore, cercando di liberarsi dall’abbraccio._

_«Quello lo facciamo tutti i giorni da due mesi ormai.» disse appoggiando la fronte contro quella di Levi che si arrese alla stretta del ex-shifter. Rimasero fermi, respirando lentamente il profumo dell’altro mentre all’esterno la neve continuava a cadere, mentre il giorno arrivava lento alla sua fine. Rimasero a guardarsi, finché l’unica luce rimasta non fu quella delle poche candele che erano state accese appena erano entrati nella stanza._

_«Voglio rimanere così.» mormorò Levi, mettendo fine a quel silenzio infinito interroto solo dal suono dei loro respiri ritmici. Appoggiò la fronte contro alla spalla di Eren, prima di voltare un po’ la testa e strofinare la punta fredda del naso contro al collo del minore che rabbrividì. «Mi basta stare fra le tue braccia ed avere la certezza che domani mattina sarai ancora qui, a darmi il buongiorno con quei capelli perennemente spettinati che hai sempre la mattina appena sveglio e con quel sorriso assonnato ma perennemente felice. Felice di cosa, poi? Riesci davvero ad essere felice, Eren?»_

_Non ricevette alcuna risposta se non un semplice bacio fra i capelli e un “ti amo” sussurrato al vento. La stretta si era fatta più forte e il silenzio era calato su di loro ancora una volta. La risposta che tanto desiderava avere in quel momento non arrivò prima di sette giorni._

__

 

_~~_ _ ~ _

__

 

Levi pulì quella tomba dalla neve che era scesa durante la notte e che minacciava di scendere ancora. La neve che Eren tanto amava e con cui non si stancava mai di giocare, come se fosse un bambino. Quei sette giorni, Eren e Levi li avevano passati in mezzo alla neve, ogni tanto con Mikasa ed Armin, altre volte con Hanji ed Erwin. L’ultimi giorno, invece, lo avevano passati tutti quanti insieme finché non era arrivata l’alba e, insieme ad essa, la fine di tutto.

 _“Sono felice perché ci siete tutti. Non mi avete abbandonato. E sono ancora più felice perché ho potuto passare questi ultimi giorni con te. Non ho potuto vedere l’oceano, come ho sempre desiderato, ma essere stato con te per tutto questo tempo mi ha reso davvero felice.”_ Aveva detto Eren, sorridendogli con una tristezza che non aveva mai visto prima di quel giorno. “ _Finché ci sei tu, io sono felice.”_ Aveva concluso mentre osservava gli uomini della Polizia Militare arrivati per portarlo al patibolo. Eren aveva espresso il desiderio che fosse qualcuno della Legione ad eseguire la condanna, ma il desiderio era stato negato. Un boia senza volto, per Eren e per loro, aveva eseguito la condanna. L’unico desiderio che avevano deciso di accontentare era stata la sepoltura e il luogo: madre, padre e figlio, ora riposavano l’uno accanto all’altro. Sulla tomba di Eren spiccava una semplice frase: “Finché ci sei tu, io sono felice!”

«Buon Natale, ragazzino.» disse con un sorriso amaro sul volto, quasi si aspettasse di sentirsi rispondere che non era più un ragazzino.


	6. Levi x Hanji - My Christmas Tree

Avvertimenti: spero tanto fluff per rimediare al disastro del capitolo precedente. Modern AU ambientato a Milano. Reincarnation AU.

My Christmas Tree

Grida di festa, di bambini che giocavano, famiglie che andavano avanti ed indietro lungo il corso. Grida, grida e ancora grida. Milano era nel caos più completo nel giorno della Vigilia e Levi si chiedeva ancora per quale motivo si trovasse in quel luogo così caotico, invece dell’appartamento tranquillo che lui ed Hanji avevano affittato per quella vacanza natalizia. Ora che ci pensava, era anche colpa di Hanji se erano nel pieno centro della città italiana: LEI si era dimenticata di prendere alcuni regali per dei colleghi che lavoravano in Italia. Ancora doveva capire per quale motivo doveva seguirla!  
«Dai, Levi. Sbrigati! Manca solo l’ultimo.»  
Hanji lo stava chiamando dall’ingresso della libreria Mondadori. Probabilmente stava facendo tutti i regali per il resto dei loro amici in Germania.  
Con un sospiro esasperato, Levi si affrettò a seguirla con all’interno del negozio. «I libri per Erwin ed Armin avresti potuti prenderli anche a Berlino, lo sai?» le disse dopo qualche istante, quando si rese conto che si stavano dirigendo nella sezione dei saggi di cui i due biondi loro amici andavano matti.  
«Entrambi mi hanno chiesto dei libri precisi e so che QUI li troverò.» rispose Hanji senza fare troppo caso all’espressione infastidita di Levi, mentre passava da uno scaffale all’altro come se avesse le molle sotto ai piedi ed uno sguardo maniacale dipinto in volto. Quando si trattava di una ricerca, di una qualsiasi ricerca, sembrava tornare la pazza maniaca di giganti che era un tempo. Levi scosse la testa, seguendola disinteressato. Ogni tanto, raccoglieva qualche volume attirato dai colori della copertina o dalle immagini che spiccavano sopra.  
«Oh, eccoli finalmente!»  
Finalmente Hanji aveva concluso la sua fantomatica ricerca, aggiungendo un altro pacco a quelli che aveva già fra le braccia. La donna guardò Levi negli occhi con un sorriso.  
«Scordatelo!» gli rispose lui, incrociando le braccia al petto mentre uscivano dal negozio e si immettevano del fiume di gente che procedeva lentamente verso Piazza Duomo.  
«Ma non ho ancora detto nulla!» disse Hanji, trattenendo a stento un sorriso divertito. La situazione le dava un vago senso di familiarità; non sapeva perché, ma aveva la sensazione di aver già vissuto qualcosa di simile con il più basso.  
«La risposta non cambia: scordatelo.» ribatté un’altra volta, mentre notava quel sorriso scarsamente trattenuto sulle labbra di Hanji. Sapeva che non ricordava, ma l’idea che potesse avere dei flash o dei deja-vu gli dava speranza. Magari anche lei, come Erwin e Mike, avrebbe ricordato quel passato tremendo che gravava sulle spalle di tutti loro che erano rinati in quel futuro di pace.  
«Sei proprio come Scrooge.» disse in un brontolio la donna.  
«Come?» domandò inarcando un sopracciglio. «Mi pare che la carta di credito usata per il viaggio e per i regali che hai preso oggi fosse la mia. E non ho ancora visto nessun fantasma del natale passato, del presente e del futuro, venire a rovinarmi il sonno con qualche strano sogno per farmi essere più buono.»  
Hanji lo guardò per un attimo senza parole, prima di scoppiargli a ridere in faccia con la sua solita risata sonora in grado di attirare l’attenzione di chiunque nel raggio di qualche metro.  
«Oddio, Levi. Ahahah. Lo hai detto con una tale serietà… ahahahah… Non respiro.» disse fra le risate e con le lacrime agli occhi.  
Levi la guardò stizzito, mentre si fermavano vicino alla piazza per non intralciare la via ai passanti che andavano e venivano lungo il corso e dalla Galleria. «Hai finito?» disse dopo istante in cui aveva osservato Hanji rischiare di andare in iperventilazione per le risate.  
«Scusa. Scusa…» disse con il fiato corto per le risate, mentre alzava gli occhi al cielo. In quel preciso istante, un fiocco di neve le si era posato sugli occhiali. «Nevica!» disse con un’espressione improvvisamente sognante, anche se aveva ancora il fiato corto. Anche Levi alzò gli occhi al cielo, lasciandosi andare ad un mezzo sorriso mentre osservava i fiocchi di neve aumentare lentamente. Stava nevicando, come se il cielo stesso volesse donare ai milanesi il perfetto “Bianco Natale” che si cantava tanto nella famosa canzone.  
«Rientriamo, Hanji?» domandò qualche istante dopo, abbassando lo sguardo verso di lei. I loro sguardi si incrociarono per una frazione di secondo, prima che Hanji si avvicinasse a lui lasciando cadere a terra le borse.  
«Un attimo. Voglio fare una cosa prima.» disse in un sussurro che Levi sentì benissimo vista la vicinanza. Le mani di Hanji strinsero il collo del cappotto, avvicinandolo ancora di più a sé per poterlo baciare dolcemente. «Romantico, non trovi?» domandò con una risatina.  
«Pff. Tu e il romanticismo non vi potete vedere.» sussurrò Levi, mentre le passava una mano dietro alla nuca per farla abbassare e poterla baciare ancora una volta in un bacio lento e controllato.  
Anche Levi non era romantico, ma un bacio sotto la neve non era poi una brutta cosa. Solo che Hanji non lo avrebbe mai sentito uscire dalle sue labbra.  
«Tanto lo so che lo pensi anche tu.» disse la donna contro le sue labbra, ricevendo un morso come regalo.


End file.
